Servant O
(By discarding this card from your hand, disable one of a LRIG's attacks) : (When you pay a cost, treat this card as if it has all colors) : | ocgeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグの攻撃を一度無効にする）　 ：'【マルチエナ】'（コストを支払う際に、このカードは全ての色を持つかのように扱う） :【エナチャージ1】 | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） : 【万花色】（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） : 【能量填充1】 | power = 2000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WXD-01 White Hope | setnum1 = WD01-017 | rarity1 = ST | date1 = 4/26/2014 | flavor1 = 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist1 = トリダモノ | set2 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | setnum2 = WD02-017 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 4/26/2014 | flavor2 = 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist2 = トリダモノ | set3 = WXD-03 Blue Appli | setnum3 = WD03-017 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 4/26/2014 | flavor3 = 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist3 = トリダモノ | set4 = WX-01 Served Selector | setnum4 = WX01-102 | rarity4 = C | date4 = 4/26/2014 | flavor4 = 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist4 = トリダモノ | set5 = WXD-05 Black Desire | setnum5 = WD05-016 | rarity5 = ST | date5 = 6/12/2014 | flavor5 = 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist5 = トリダモノ | set6 = SP-01 spec selector: Rūko Kominato | setnum6 = SP01-019 | rarity6 = SP | date6 = 8/27/2014 | flavor6 = まさに守護霊。 Just like a guardian spirit. | artist6 = トリダモノ | set7 = WXD-06 Blue Request | setnum7 = WD06-017 | rarity7 = ST | date7 = 9/25/2014 | flavor7 = 願い、戦い、果てに起こる変化で、幸せになれるのか。 Wishes, battles, after these occurrences, would you still be happy. | artist7 = トリダモノ | set8 = Promotional | setnum8 = PR-092 | rarity8 = PR | date8 = 9/27/2014 | flavor8 = これからも私を使い続けてね。～サーバントO～ Continue to use me in the future. ~Servant O~ | artist8 = トリダモノ | set9 = SP-02 spec selector: Hitoe Uemura | setnum9 = SP02-019 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 10/22/2014 | flavor9 = ふわふわり Fluffy | artist9 = トリダモノ | set10 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum10 = SP05-016 | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 11/17/2014 | flavor10 = 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist10 = トリダモノ | set11 = SP-03 spec selector: Iona Urazoe | setnum11 = SP03-018 | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 12/19/2014 | flavor11 = 失われたものは、黒の少女に収斂する。 That which is lost, converges to the Girl of Black. | artist11 = トリダモノ | set12 = WXD-09 White Pray | setnum12 = WD09-017 | rarity12 = ST | date12 = 4/25/2015 | flavor12 = 幾星霜を待ち続けた。 We continued to wait many months and years. | artist12 = トリダモノ | set13 = WXD-10 Red Hope | setnum13 = WD09-017 | rarity13 = ST | date13 = 4/25/2015 | flavor13 = 流れ弾にあたらないように。 Please, don't let my bullets stray. | artist13 = トリダモノ | set13 = WX-07 Next Selector | setnum13 = WX07-082 | rarity13 = C | date13 = 5/23/2015 | flavor13 = エナとWIXOSS因子が結合されて、少しずつ世界は変わっていく。 Ener and WIXOSS Factor were being combined, little by little, the world began to change. | artist13 = 水玉子 | set14 = WXD-11 Black Need | setnum14 = WD11-017 | rarity14 = ST | date14 = 6/20/2015 | flavor14 = 虫食いされないように。 Please, don't be bug-eaten. | artist14 = トリダモノ | set15 = WXD-01 White Hope | setnum15 = WD01-017 | rarity15 = ST - Chinese | date15 = 1/10/2015 | flavor15 = 她如烟雾一般将分身环绕。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist15 = トリダモノ | set16 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | setnum16 = WD02-017 | rarity16 = ST - Chinese | date16 = 1/10/2015 | flavor16 = 她如烟雾一般将分身环绕。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist16 = トリダモノ | set17 = WXD-03 Blue Appli | setnum17 = WD03-017 | rarity17 = ST - Chinese | date17 = 1/10/2015 | flavor17 = 她如烟雾一般将分身环绕。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist17 = トリダモノ | set18 = WX-01 Served Selector | setnum18 = WX01-102 | rarity18 = C - Chinese | date18 = 1/10/2015 | flavor18 = 她如烟雾一般将分身环绕。 She envelops a LRIG like smoke. | artist18 = トリダモノ }} Category:Ener Charge